Malade
by Loreley Star
Summary: S'il ne me tue pas, c'est moi qui le tuerai. Je veux le voir, comme les autres, à mes pieds, à me supplier de lui laisser la vie sauve. Si j'ai renié ma famille et renoncé à la vengeance, c'est de sa faute. Si je suis devenue ce que je suis, c'est de sa faute. Si je le tue ce sera de sa faute.
1. Gamine innocente

_Note : l'histoire se passe après la saison 4. Les saisons suivantes ne sont pas respectées et les livres non plus. Dix ans se sont écoulés depuis la mort de Ned Stark. Arya se trouve encore à Braavos..._

**Chapitre 1 : Gamine innocente**

**oOo**

Dix ans. La moitié de ma vie.  
Les terres de Winterfell sont loin désormais. Et si je me souviens des moindres recoins de notre château, celui-ci n'est plus.  
Et si je me souviens de nos moments heureux à Winterfell, je me souviens encore mieux de la faim, du froid et de la solitude que j'ai connue ensuite.  
On me croit morte. Je suis morte. Arya Stark n'existe plus. A-t-elle vraiment existé?

Au départ, c'est le désir de vengeance qui m'a poussé à continuer.

J'ai obligé Jaqen à faire de moi un sans-visage.  
J'ai dû renoncer à mon identité, j'ai dû oublier mon sang.  
J'ai dû tuer.  
J'ai tué des noms, des personnes, qui n'étaient pas sur ma liste.  
Et j'ai tué des personnes qu'on ne m'avait pas ordonné de tuer.

Je suis une tueuse, un assassin. Je ne vis plus que pour ça. Je ne vis que grâce à ça. Lorsque je vois la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux d'une de mes victimes, c'est comme si cette vie, cette énergie entrait en moi, me rendait plus forte... et cela apaise mes angoisses.

Je suis vivante, et eux, non.

Jaqen a essayé de me faire entendre raison. Il a d'abord essayé de m'empêcher de me mutiler jusqu'au sang, quitte à dormir avec moi, cette gamine qui l'allumait mais dont il ne voulait pas. Il me tenait les mains toute la nuit quand il le fallait. Mais ce n'était que pire. Le manque de mal, le manque de douleur que je ressentais, je me l'infligeai au centuple, plus tard, lorsque je me lavai.

Puis, je me suis calmée. On m'a enfin confié des missions, j'ai fait couler un autre sang que le mien. Et j'y ai pris goût. Bientôt je ne me contentai plus de mes missions, je nettoyai toute vermine que je pouvais trouver : violeur, voleur, menteur, lâche. Leurs morts n'étaient pas rapides. J'avais besoin de voir. De m'imprégner de leurs désespoirs, d'entendre leurs supplications. Mon père, lui, n'a pas supplié. Sans vouloir faire de vilains jeux de mot, il est mort la tête haute.

Jaqen a été le dernier à comprendre ce que j'étais devenue. Mais il a été le premier à me retrouver. Je n'aurai jamais laissé quelqu'un d'autre m'arrêter. Et il m'a ramené, pieds et mains liés, dans notre temple à Braavos. Il semble que j'ai tué des gens qui ne devaient, aux yeux de notre ordre, pas mourir. Quelle ironie ! Qui sont-ils pour juger de qui doit mourir et qui doit vivre ?

Je suis désormais enfermée dans une cellule sordide dans les souterrains du temple. Chacune de mes mains est reliée par une chaîne à un mur rempli de moisissure. Je ne peux m'éloigner de plus de 2 mètres. En colère contre tous et plus particulièrement contre mon mentor, je jure que si un jour je sors de cette cellule, Jaqen mourra de mes mains.

**oOo**

Le bruit de la porte me réveille. Rapide comme un chat, je me mets debout. Le bruit de mes chaînes résonne dans la vielle bâtisse. Il est venu sans apporter aucune lumière. Mais je reconnais son ombre et surtout son odeur.

\- Bonjour Jaqen.  
\- Gamine.

Il avance de quelques pas, et porte sa main sur mon visage. Comme pour vérifier qu'il s'agit bien de moi, que je vais bien. A moins qu'il ne vérifie si j'ai pleuré. Mais j'ai depuis longtemps appris à ne jamais pleurer, à garder mes yeux secs.

\- Le conseil a décidé de mon sort?

De sa main droite, il relève mon menton, me forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il fait sombre, mais ses yeux brillent intensément. Je n'ai jamais pu dire si c'était de la tristesse, de la colère, de l'envie ou autre chose. Jaqen a toujours été insondable.

\- Oui.

Sa main gauche se dirige vers sa dague. Je ne me suis jamais faite d'illusion sur la décision que prendrait le conseil. Je suis à sa merci. Le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu depuis Gendry est prêt à m'ôter la vie… Et je suis prête à ôter la sienne. Surtout ne fais aucune erreur Jaqen, il se pourrait que ta propre lame te tranche la gorge.

\- Combien de temps avons-nous?

Ma voix est calme, posée, et transporte une once d'espièglerie qui le fait sourire.

\- Pour faire quoi gamine?

\- Pour que tu me prennes.

Il hésite à répondre. A-t-il compris ce que je lui demande?

\- Ce sera rapide, tu ne souffriras pas.

\- Je ne parle pas de ma vie.

J'attrape sa main qui est toujours sur mon visage. Mon pouce y fait désormais de légers cercles. Je m'élève sur la pointe de mes pieds, fait passer mon autre main derrière son cou (aussi délicatement que me permettent mes chaînes), et glisse à son oreille, de la voix la plus sensuelle que je puisse avoir: "On sait tous les deux, que tu as toujours eu envie de moi".

Il m'a tout appris. Sans lui je serai morte depuis longtemps. Il m'a aidé à de maintes reprises. Il a protégé mes arrières. Il a convaincu le conseil me garder lorsqu'ils ont appris mon véritable lignage. Il a été le dernier à me croire coupable.

Mais il m'a toujours repoussé. Me traitant de "gamine innocente". La rage monte en moi. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus une gamine. Et cela fait longtemps également que je ne suis plus innocente. Il était mon dernier recours, mon dernier espoir. Et aujourd'hui, c'est de sa faute, si je moisis dans cette cellule. Enchainée et dormant à même sur le sol tel un animal. Il m'a trahi. Et cela je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

Suite à mes paroles, sa respiration s'est faite plus forte. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Son regard est terriblement froid. Je ne sais pas s'il se prépare à me planter sa dague dans mon cœur ou s'il est énervé par mes paroles. Ou peut-être ai-je enfin atteint mon but ?

Dix secondes. Vingt secondes. Une minute. Rien ne se passe. Sa respiration s'est stabilisée. Ses yeux continuent de me sonder. Peut-être me suis-je faite des idées. Peut-être que ce n'est pas notre différence d'âge qui lui pose problème, mais seulement le fait que je ne l'attire pas. Et puis je ne connais pas son âge, ni son véritable visage.

Et pourquoi cela me fait-il de la peine? S'il ne me tue pas, c'est moi qui le tuerai. Je veux le voir, comme les autres, à mes pieds, à me supplier de lui laisser la vie sauve. Si j'ai renié ma famille et renoncé à la vengeance, c'est de sa faute. Si je suis devenue ce que je suis, c'est de sa faute. Si je le tue ce sera de sa faute.

Nous nous regardons, et aucun de nous ne baisse le regard. Je joue ma dernière carte. Je colle tout mon corps à lui, respire son odeur et alors que je vais pour l'embrasser, je me rétracte au dernier moment, et enfouie ma tête contre sa poitrine.

Automatiquement j'entends, dans ma tête, sa voix : « gamine innocente ».

Je n'ai jamais embrassé quiconque. Et si contrairement à ma sœur je n'ai jamais rêvé d'un beau prince sur son destrier, j'avoue que je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir offert mon premier baiser.

Devient-on toujours aussi stupide lorsqu'on sait que sa dernière heure va sonner ?

**oOo**

Le conseil a tranché. Elle doit mourir. Et nul ne désobéit au conseil.

Il lui doit la vie, et s'il a payé sa dette il y a longtemps il ne peut oublier la gamine innocente qui lui a sauvé la vie. Par principe, parce qu'elle est juste et loyale. Mais cette fois il ne peut sauver la gamine. Exceptionnellement il a demandé cette faveur. Il a voulu effectuer la mission lui-même. Car nul autre que lui ne peut toucher sa princesse oubliée.

Il l'a vu grandir, et ses sentiments ont changés. Il a essayé de s'en empêcher. Mais chaque jour elle devint plus belle, plus féminine et surtout consciente de ses nouveaux atouts. Mais pour lui, elle resterait cette gamine innocente.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa cellule, son cœur se serra. Il faisait sombre mais il voyait bien que cette cellule n'avait pas de fenêtre, qu'on avait attaché sa princesse à de lourdes chaînes, qu'il n'y avait pas de lit et aucune commodité. La colère monta en lui. Le conseil avait décidé la sentence bien avant que Jaqen plaide pour la vie de son amie. Il n'avait eu aucune chance. On les avait manipulés une nouvelle fois. Bon sang, pourquoi l'avait-il ramené ici ?

Puis il se rappela. Les têtes séparées de leurs corps. Les mains des victimes attachées dans leur dos, sans défense. Qu'essayait-elle de faire ? Reproduire encore et encore la mort de son père ? Où était passé Arya Stark ? Celle qui respectait le code de l'honneur coûte que coûte ? Sa princesse était morte, et le démon qui possédait désormais son corps devait mourir à son tour.

Nul ne désobéit au conseil. S'il ne la tue pas, un autre s'en chargera.

Lorsqu'elle lui souffla, qu'il avait toujours eu envie d'elle. Son cœur s'accéléra et sa main quitta sa dague. Un instant il crût que c'était possible. Elle et lui. Il et elle. Lorsqu'elle se colla à lui, l'ensemble de son corps réagit. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Mais lorsque Arya renonça à l'embrasser et enfouie sa tête contre sa poitrine, il sût qu'elle était toujours sa gamine innocente.

Nul ne désobéit au dieu multifaces.

Alors il fit une chose stupide. Une chose plus stupide encore que d'assassiner une dizaine de soldats pour permettre à trois enfants de s'enfuir.

Il l'embrassa.


	2. Une vie pour une autre

_Note : l'histoire se passe après la saison 4. Les saisons suivantes ne sont pas respectées et les livres non plus. Dix ans se sont écoulés depuis la mort de Ned Stark. Arya se trouve encore à Braavos..._

**Chapitre 2 : Une vie pour une autre**

**oOo**

Lorsque Jaqen posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, mes bras tombèrent le long de mon corps. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit et mes pensées ne parvinrent plus à s'ordonner. De son corps il me poussa contre le mur, et approfondit son baiser sauvagement. Je ne répondis pas à son baiser. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, je pris peur. Il mordit ma lèvre jusqu'au sang, pris ma tête entre ses mains et me força à le regarder. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée, mais nous n'avions pas besoin de la parole pour communiquer.

Doucement il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, puis un autre, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres lui répondent, nos bouches se confondent et nos langues se rencontrent. Sa main caressant tantôt mes cheveux, tantôt mon épaule dénudée, provoqua en moi des sensations qui m'étaient jusqu'à alors inconnues. Poussée par je ne sais quelle fantaisie mes mains défirent sa ceinture et se glissèrent dans son pantalon. Il les attrapa d'une seule main et les bloqua. Son autre main possédait la clé de mes chaînes et il me délivra. Les chaînes tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, et j'analysai enfin la situation.

Jaqen me désirait. Jaqen m'offrait de nouvelles sensations. Jaqen voulait me tuer.

Il embrassa mes poignets douloureux, puis remonta le long de mon bras, et me fit tomber doucement dans ses bras pour me déposer au sol. Il fit descendre son pantalon puis entreprit d'ouvrir ma chemise avec ses dents. Sa respiration était bruyante et saccadée, et je crois bien que la mienne aussi. Lorsque sa bouche effleura mon sein, mon corps se tendit à nouveau. Il arrêta tout mouvement.

Puisque je dois mourir, autant ne pas mourir vierge. Je flirtais ouvertement avec lui depuis des années et maintenant qu'il cède, je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Mais peut-être que je flirtais parce-que je savais qu'il dirait toujours non. Je m'étais trompée.

\- Montre-moi ton vrai visage, gamine.

Depuis plusieurs mois, mon visage avait pris les traits d'une belle jeune femme à la peau hâlée, aux cheveux auburn, et aux yeux verts. Depuis au moins 3 ans, nuls n'avait vu le visage d'Arya Stark.

\- Je n'ai pas de véritable visage. Je suis un sans-visage.  
\- Tu es Arya Stark.  
\- Je suis personne.

Il répéta d'une voix froide ne permettant aucune objection : « Montre-moi ton vrai visage, gamine ».

Les boucles dans mes cheveux se raidirent, mon visage fin fit place à un visage dont les traits enfantins n'avaient pas encore disparus, mes yeux reprirent leur forme d'origine et se remplir de gris.

Jaqen me regarda sans un mot. Puis il se leva tout en remontant son pantalon. Il me tendit sa main pour me relever à son tour. Au moment où mon corps parvint à la verticale, sa main attrapa sa dague et son bras fit un mouvement extrêmement rapide vers mon cou. Par réflexe, je me baissai, effectuai un croche-pied, attrapa le bras qui tenait sa dague, me jetai contre lui de toute mes forces, et dirigeât son propre bras contre son cou. Il ne résista pas et je fus choquée lorsque le sang gicla de son cou. Il émit un genre de hoquet, voulut parler mais n'y parvint pas.

Mon mentor, Jaqen, gisait à terre, sa vie s'écoulant dans une traînée rouge sur sa chemise, et j'étais celle qui avait porté ce coup fatal. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Ned Stark, un océan prit lentement place dans mes yeux et en sortit, au ralentit, de la même manière que les gouttes de sang perlaient de la blessure de Jaqen. Je déposais un baiser sur sa bouche, doucement, de peur que sa tête ne se détache de son corps. Je ne sais s'il était encore conscient à ce moment, mais ses yeux me regardaient.

Je sortis de la cellule, reboutonnai ma chemise, et me glissât lentement tel un félin en-dehors de la bâtisse. Personne ne me vit. Je récupérai Aiguille sous les marches où je l'avais cachée et je quittai du temple où j'avais vécu ces dernières années.

**oOo**

Un pied devant l'autre. Continuer de marcher. Ne pas penser.

Jaqen.

Je suis plus confuse que je ne le voudrais. J'ai pris sa vie puisqu'il voulait prendre la mienne. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Jaqen est plus fort que moi. Et, surtout, il n'a fait aucun mouvement pour parer ma riposte. Mon cœur se serre. L'avait-il fait exprès ? Je ne veux pas y penser. L'image de la blessure sanguinolente de son cou me revient en mémoire, suivies par d'autres, des hommes que je n'ai pas vraiment connus mais à qui j'ai coupé la tête. Mes maîtres et amis se sont tournés contre moi et m'ont déclarée malade. Jaqen Peut-être le suis-je vraiment ?

La cité libre de Braavos ne dort jamais. La nuit est sombre mais le port est animé. Les marins profitent de leur dernière nuit à terre dans les auberges, les fermiers commencent à installer leurs étalages pour l'ouverture du marché, et les négociants vérifient les dernières marchandises chargées dans leurs bateaux. Je ne prends pas la peine de changer mon visage. Peu de gens se rappellent du visage d'Arya Stark, et encore moins se rappellent du visage d'une gamine s'étant faite passer pour un garçon.

Mon pas est sûr et rapide. Je crois que je connais désormais mieux la cité de Braavos que notre domaine de Winterfell. Je n'ai pas de quoi payer la traversée pour Westeros. J'ai abandonné toutes mes possessions au temple lorsque je suis rentrée dans l'ordre. Vérifiant que personne ne m'observe, je me glisse derrière des palettes de marchandises, me fonds dans l'obscurité de la nuit, puis grimpe via une corde à bord du bateau. Après avoir volé discrètement de quoi boire et manger, je me trouve un coin dans la cale pour passer les prochaines heures.

_Cersei, Ilyn Payne, Meryn Trant, Ser Gregor, Dunsen, Raff Tout-Miel, la dame en rouge._

Les noms de ma liste ne sont qu'un murmure. Un murmure qui se répète inlassablement jour après jour. Je n'ai pas oublié. Je n'ai jamais oublié.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'on lui a ordonné de la retrouver, il l'a fait. Lorsqu'on lui a ordonné de l'éliminer, il était prêt à le faire. Il a toujours obéit. Il a toujours appartenu à l'ordre. Il a toujours été un sans visage. Il ne se souvient pas de sa vie avant. Certainement, qu'il n'en avait pas. Elle est entrée dans sa vie et a tout remis en cause. Il a toujours obéit aux lois de son ordre et respecté le dieu Multiface. Une vie pour une autre.  
Elle sauva trois vies dont la sienne, il lui en offrit trois en retour, et, finalement, il lui donna bien plus que trois vies. Ce fût là son premier pêché.

Puis, alors que sa dette était payée, il lui offrit cette pièce, et lui appris les mots, lui permettant de le rejoindre dans la cité libre.  
Il n'a jamais vraiment voulu qu'elle rentre dans l'ordre. Il voulait simplement la protéger, l'aider. Il avait vu tant de fois la folie humaine, et elle, elle était là, courageuse, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant sans défense. Il l'a observée. Toujours à se mettre en avant pour protéger ses amis, toujours a essayé de faire ce qui est bien.

A l'époque, elle avait le cœur le plus pur qu'il n'est jamais rencontré. Aujourd'hui, il avait entendu ce petit cœur battre, palpiter, comme jamais auparavant. Comme il regrette maintenant de s'être laisser-aller à ses pulsions. Il le sait, il lui a pris son premier baiser. Mais ce cadeau est au moins aussi grand que celui du dieu Multiface. Une vie pour une autre. Cette nuit celui-qui-a-Maints-Visages prendra sa vie à la place de la sienne. Sa princesse oubliée retrouvera son royaume perdu. Et, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, Jaqen pense que, peut-être, la vengeance apportera à Arya le remède à ses maux.

**oOo**

Plus tard, lorsque les membres du conseil entrent dans la cellule, ils s'étonnent d'y trouver le corps de Jaqen, et non celui de la gamine, étendu sur le sol. Puis, le plus sage d'entre eux, déclare que finalement c'est l'ordre des choses : l'important étant qu'Arya Stark ne se trouve plus à Braavos.


End file.
